Simplify the expression. $-5z(2z-1)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5z}$ $ = ({-5z} \times 2z) + ({-5z} \times -1)$ $ = (-10z^{2}) + (5z)$ $ = -10z^{2} + 5z$